Epilogues That Require You to Remain Unmarried
The following endings will only display if the protagonist remains unmarried. Mr Curtis Repulse Mr Curtis by your remarks about Olivia After your remark about the former Miss Olivia Archarya, you do not hear from Mr Curtis for several months. However, once he learns of Mr Digby’s proposal and your subsequent rejection, Mr Curtis attempts to mend your relationship. His high regard and affection for you remain evident in your interactions—the foundation, perhaps, for something more. Do not pursue Mr Curtis at your mother's advice After deciding not to seek out Mr Curtis upon your mother’s advice and insistence, you do not hear from the gentleman for several months. However, once he learns of Mr Digby’s proposal and your subsequent rejection, Mr Curtis attempts to mend your relationship. His high regard and affection for you remain evident in your interactions—the foundation, perhaps, for something more. Reject Mr Curtis's marriage proposal After rejecting the two marriage proposals from Mr Curtis and Mr Digby, you spend several months without any suitors. Soon after, Mr Curtis leaves Hertfordshire and moves back to Penridge and Yorkshire. He withdraws completely from society, and, perhaps all too quickly, he is forgotten by the townspeople of Darlington. Upon his death, you discover that has bequeathed his family estate to Mr Simmons, intending for Penridge to accommodate more students from the ever-expanding Lampton Hall. The only other possession he left behind is a book of poems, entitled ‘Sonnets to Name. Mr Ashcroft Reject all proposals and be close with Ellie After rejecting the two marriage proposals from Mr Ashcroft and Mr Digby, you find yourself without any further suitors. Both gentlemen eventually marry, but you have no part in their lives anymore. A few years later, you hear again from Miss Ashcroft, who has blossomed into a lovely young woman. You re-establish a correspondence with her and are invited to her wedding, where you see her as a beautiful and joyful bride. As the years pass, you watch as your friends marry and move away. Reject all proposals and be close with Mr Ashcroft After rejecting the two marriage proposals from Mr Ashcroft and Mr Digby, you spend several months without any suitors. However, Mr Ashcroft’s high regard for you becomes evident when he extends an offer of friendship. He remains unmarried for several years, and, when Miss Ashcroft eventually marries, you catch him looking upon you with great affection during the wedding. Perhaps you need not become an old maid after all. Reject Mr Ashcroft early, and be close with Mary After giving Mary your blessing to court Mr Ashcroft, the two develop a friendship that blossoms into romance. Although it is a suitable match, some say they were too hasty in marrying, and the Ashcrofts slowly become unhappy. As the years pass, Mary begins to visit you more frequently, presumably to spend time away from her husband. You maintain a close friendship, but you have an unspoken agreement never to discuss Mr Ashcroft. Reject Mr Ashcroft early, and be distant with Mary After giving Mary your blessing to court Mr Ashcroft, the two develop a friendship that blossoms into romance. Although it is a suitable match, some say they were too hasty in marrying, and the Ashcrofts slowly become unhappy. As the years pass, you begin to cease contact with Mary, who is busily running the household in Thornleigh. However, you hear many rumors about Mrs Mary Ashcroft frequenting questionable establishments, presumably to spend time away from her husband. Mr Graham Reject all proposals and be close with Mr Graham, who accepts the inheritance After rejecting the two marriage proposals from Mr Graham and Mr Digby, you find yourself without any further suitors, much to Mama's continued dismay and distress. Having shared several mutual friends with Mr Graham, you receive news about how he has settled well in Cambridgeshire, though he never writes to you directly. As the years pass and Mr Graham remains without wife or heir, it becomes apparent he is not looking to marry. Your friends and family comment on Mr Graham shirking his duties, but you know that in this matter, he is following his heart. Indeed, he continues to be led by his deep and unabating feelings for you until, one day, he finds himself at your doorstep... Reject all proposals and be distant with Mr Graham, who accepts the inheritance After rejecting the two marriage proposals from Mr Graham and Mr Digby, you find yourself without any further suitors, much to Mama's continued dismay and distress. Having shared several mutual friends with Mr Graham, you receive news about how he has settled well in Cambridgeshire, though he never writes to you directly. As the years pass, it becomes apparent that Mr Graham's admiration and feelings for you had kept him blind to your many flaws, a veil which is gradually lifted. Upon this realisation, Mr Graham finds the courage to move on from his mistake, and eventually marries a kind-hearted lady to whom he is utterly devoted. Reject all proposals and be close with Mr Graham, who declines the inheritance After rejecting the two marriage proposals from Mr Graham and Mr Digby, you find yourself without any further suitors, much to Mama's continued dismay and distress. Having shared several mutual friends with Mr Graham, you receive news about his campaigns against Napoleon, both in Britain and abroad, though he never writes to you directly. As the years pass and the dust has settled after Napoleon's defeat, Mr Graham continues to devote himself to the army, and remains a bachelor. However, shortly after you hear about his promotion to Colonel as one of the youngest men to receive such an honour, you unexpectedly find him at your doorstep... Reject all proposals and be distant with Mr Graham, who declines the inheritance After rejecting the two marriage proposals from Mr Graham and Mr Digby, you find yourself without any further suitors, much to Mama's continued dismay and distress. Having shared several mutual friends with Mr Graham, you receive news about his campaigns against Napoleon, both in Britain and abroad, though he never writes to you directly. As the years pass and the dust has settled after Napoleon's defeat, Mr Graham continues to devote himself to the army, slowly coming to accept that his admiration and feelings for you had kept him blind to your many flaws. Once he has resolved his conflicting feelings and finds the courage to move on from his mistake, Mr Graham eventually marries a kind-hearted lady to whom he is utterly devoted. When you hear about his promotion to Colonel as one of the youngest men to receive such an honour, you are also told about the lovely wife at his side. Character traits Vulgar After rejecting several marriage proposals, you find yourself without any further suitors. As the years pass, you watch as your friends marry and move away. You say goodbye to the men and women of Darlington, and welcome the boys and girls. Eventually, you become old and lonely, and although you must depend on the kindness and charity of those around you, your vulgarity continues to drive people away. Dutiful In your unmarried state, you continue to be dutiful to your friends and family, and never fail to support someone in need. What a shame, as you had the capacity to be a good and loyal wife. Austere, vulgar and irritable Alas, you are an unfortunate combination of austere, vulgar, and irritable. It is no wonder you could not attract a husband! Inappropriate Perhaps simply being eccentric would endear yourself to others, but your added licentiousness makes matters infinitely worse. You never receive another invitation to events where etiquette and elegance are required—though you convince yourself that it is your lack of opportunities that hinders you from finding a husband. No distinguishing traits After rejecting several marriage proposals, you find yourself without any further suitors. As the years pass, you watch as your friends marry and move away. You say goodbye to the men and women of Darlington, and welcome the boys and girls. Eventually, you become old and lonely, and must depend on the kindness and charity of those around you. Skills Very high reading skill After rejecting Mr Digby’s proposal, you devote yourself to literature. Over the years, you become so well read that you eventually possess as much knowledge as the most respected scholars, and can hold your own in academic circles. Your in-depth study of literature equips you with the mind and skills to write proficiently in any register. Deprived of family and friends, you produce many insightful philosophical essays as well as the most enduring works of poetry and prose fiction, which influence and inspire many future generations to come. Very high music skill After rejecting Mr Digby’s proposal, you devote yourself to music. Over the years, you master several instruments, and can play practically any piece of music perfectly on first sight. Your in-depth engagement with music equips you with the mind and skills to write music in any scope and scale. Deprived of family and friends, you compose several symphonies, chamber works, and a handful of operas, which influence and inspire many future generations to come. Very high drawing skill After rejecting Mr Digby’s proposal, you devote yourself to the visual arts. Over the years, you master a variety of techniques, and can perfectly execute works in pencil, charcoal, watercolour, oil, and on any medium. Your in-depth engagement with drawing and painting equips you with the mind and skills to produce masterpieces in any style. Deprived of family and friends, you eventually begin your own artistic movement, which influences and inspires many future generations to come. Very high needlework skill After rejecting Mr Digby’s proposal, you devote yourself to needlework. Over the years, you go beyond embroidering cushions, and master every situation that requires needle and thread. Your in-depth engagement with your accomplishment equips you with the mind and skills to design and produce the finest clothing and ornaments. Deprived of family and friends, you produce items in your renowned elegant and exquisite style, which influences and inspires many future generations to come. Very high dancing skill After rejecting Mr Digby’s proposal, you devote yourself to dancing. Over the years, you master a variety of steps and dances, and acquire an extraordinary range of dances from all over the world. Your in-depth engagement with dancing equips you with the mind and skills to create your own steps. Deprived of family and friends, you eventually begin choreographing major works of opera and ballet. Your steps are retained for centuries, and your style influences and inspires many future generations to come. Very high riding skill After rejecting Mr Digby’s proposal, you devote yourself to horse riding. Over the years, you develop a kinship with all horses, and can pacify even the most stubborn stallion. Word of your talent spreads across the country, until you become surrounded by the coachmen, gentlemen, and gentlewomen who have come from all over the United Kingdom, and beyond, to seek your expertise on these beautiful creatures. Eventually, the image of you astride your favourite horse becomes such an icon that it makes its way to art galleries, museums, and even to cities where your statue gazes upon the people. No accomplishments Your indolence during your youth proved to be a great disadvantage as you grow older and remain unmarried: where your fellow old maids are accomplished enough to entertain themselves, you have no skills whatsoever. As a consequence, you are wholly dependent upon others for relief from your own insipid mind, though, fortunately, it does not take much to amuse or impress you. Category:Epilogues